


Lone Dog

by brxkenarrxws



Series: Lone Dog [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), arrow fucked up, marrow is a weredog, rebel marrow, so theyre recreating it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: Clover is dead.Ironwood has lost his mind.Qrow, Team RWBY and Team ALPN are now wanted criminals.Marrow isn't sure how much longer he can take all of this.Running just might be his best option.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/May Marigold
Series: Lone Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. hold your breath, don't look down, keep trying

**Author's Note:**

> ARROW MESSED UP SO WE'RE REPOSTING THIS BITCH

Marrow paced uncharacteristically in Ironwood's office, awaiting his arrival. It had been two hours since Team RWBY and Team ALPN had escaped with the lamp and the Winter Maiden powers, which now were within Penny, who had fled alongside them. It had been half an hour since Ironwood called the Ace-Ops to his office. 

Thoughts raced through Marrow's mind as his anxiety increased by the minute. Did something happen? Did Callows kill someone again? Did-

"Marrow, please. Your pacing gets you nowhere." Vine said, his voice monotone as usual. Marrow growled under his breath as he turned towards his fellow Ace-Op.

"What am I supposed to do?! Sit and wait?!" Marrow shouted, his tail stiff behind him. Elm frowned at the Faunus' outburst. Vine sighed.

"Marrow, I understand that you're worried, but please. Calm down." Vine said, raising his hand in front of him to stop the dark-haired Faunus from saying anything else. Letting out a heavy sigh, Marrow reluctantly plopped down in an empty seat and folded his arms in front of his chest as he glared down at the floor.

Not two minutes later, the door opened and a very tired, very emotionless General Ironwood walked in, his arm in a dark blue sling. At once the four Ace-Ops stood up.

"Sir, you wanted to speak with us?" Vine said, stepping forward. Ironwood nodded as he walked behind his desk and sat down, letting out a sigh.

"Clover is dead." Ironwood said, his dull gaze staring at the sleek wood of his desk. Marrow froze, his blue eyes widening as his tail tucked between his legs.

"W-what?" Marrow choked, holding back tears. Despite popular belief, Marrow had grown close to the lead Ace-Op, more than just a co-worker, but as a friend. Hell, maybe even a brother. Clover was there for him, and Marrow was there for Clover. The two slayed Grimm together. They had coffee and breakfast together. Clover was Marrow's best friend and now Clover was gone.

"He was killed by Qrow Branwen. Authorities have taken Robyn and Qrow into custody." Ironwood continued, looking up at the team. Marrow felt a pulse of fury flare up in his chest. There was no _way_ Qrow would kill Clover. They were close and they got along perfectly.

"What about Tyrian? He was on the airship with Robyn, Clover, and Qrow. Any sight of him?" Elm asked, her voice shaky. Ironwood shook his head.

"No. We believe he fled after the airship crashed. Authorities are keeping-"

"Hold on," Marrow cut him off, his blue eyes glaring at the General. "You mean to tell me, that there was a _known_ serial killer on the airship with Clover and Qrow and Robyn. Are you not considering that maybe Tyrian framed Qrow?" Marrow asked. Ironwood narrowed his eyes at the Faunus.

"There was blood on _Qrow's_ weapon."

"That doesn't mean Qrow was the one who killed him!" Marrow snapped. Ironwood abruptly stood up.

"At ease, Amin." Ironwood ordered. Marrow let out a huff of air before spinning on his heels and exiting the room.

* * *

Moonlight poured through the window and Marrow found himself staring out of the window in his room, gazing up at the half-moon in the night sky. 

Clover was dead.

Ironwood's officially lost his mind.

Marrow had a few choices:

One, fall in line and let everything go to hell.

Two, try to talk some sense into Ironwood.

Three, drop everything and run.

Marrow had stayed up for hours thinking about the third option. Was it really worth it? To turn and bolt like a coward? To leave everything he had gained behind?

Marrow sighed and rested his chin on the window sill as he sat on the floor, his gaze sorrowful. A knock on the door made him jump, and light suddenly cut through the darkness.

"Marrow?"

The voice was followed by a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Marrow's tail thumped against the floor.

"Kas!"

Kaskae Chinook, a serval Faunus with large, golden-yellow ears that had streaks and spots of black and yellow eyes, along with tan skin and orange-yellow hair, had been one of Marrow's closest friends in Atlas Academy. Kaskae was the only family Marrow had after graduating. Kaskae was kind, and extremely fierce when it came to protecting the people she cared about.

Kaskae turned her amber gaze towards Marrow, and her large ears perked up.

"There you are! Harriet told me you stormed out of Ironwood's office earlier." Kaskae said, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her. "What happened?" Kaskae asked, tilting her head. Marrow sighed.

"Ironwood thinks Qrow killed Clover." Marrow replied, shifting in his spot to face the other Faunus. Kaskae's ears drooped.

"And you don't think he did?" Kaskae asked.

"I'm positive it wasn't. But Ironwood's too..." Marrow trailed off, frowning.

"You think Ironwood doesn't have a clear enough mind to realize that." Kaskae finished, leaning against the door. Marrow nodded.

"He's paranoid. He thinks that every time something goes wrong that he needs to blame the person closest to him instead of analyzing the problem and then making a theory." Marrow said, playing with the hem of his gray-blue t-shirt.

"Well, ever since Beacon fell, we've all been kind of paranoid in a way." Kaskae pointed out, her large ear twitching.

"Fair point." muttered the male Faunus. Kaskae sighed.

"Marrow, I've known you since initiation day back when we went to the Academy, and I can tell when you aren't comfortable with a situation. If you think that leaving the Ace-Ops is the best option, then you should do it." Kaskae said, twirling the black tips of her long hair in her fingers. 

"You really think I should run?" Marrow asked, looking up at the serval Faunus.

"I think you _need_ to. Ironwood obviously has no intention of stopping with his bullshit, so I think you should go," Kaskae stood up straight. "Leave your uniform, take your weapon and run."

"What about...y'know...moonlight?" Marrow mumbled. Kaskae sighed.

"You'll be fine. If anything you could pass as a stray." Kaskae replied. Marrow nodded.

"I suggest leaving around midnight when everyone's asleep. Head down to Mantle and you'll be good to go." Kaskae added, her hand on the doorknob. Marrow flashed her a grateful smile that was mirrored by the female Faunus.

"Thanks, Kas."

"No problem, Mars. Stay safe and I'll see you around."

With that, the Faunus left the room, leaving Marrow alone once more.

Now determined, Marrow stood up and walked towards his closet and opened it.

* * *

Marrow grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door creaked open, and Marrow glanced down the hall, alert for anyone that could have been sneaking around. No one was in sight. The Faunus stepped out of the room and silently closed the door behind him. 

Ever since Marrow was appointed a member of the Ace-Ops, he never imagined himself leaving, especially since he had fought hard to prove that despite his Faunus heritage, he could make it. He did make it. But now he was abandoning his team to go hide out in Mantle like a coward. No, he wasn't a coward. He was doing the _right_ thing. He left his uniform on his bed but decided to take the red bandana with him. He'd worn it since the Academy, after all. It was apart of him. 

Marrow tiptoed down the left hall, glancing over his shoulder for the fifth time since he left his room. He had to admit, it was easier leaving when all he had on him was a weapon, an extra hoodie, and maybe one or two granola bars in his pocket.

The Faunus wore a pair of black pants, a dark gray-blue shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He carried a light gray hoodie under his arm just in case he underestimated Solitas weather (again.)

Just as the doors that led outside came into view, Marrow's sharp hearing picked up two sounds:

The hard thumping of fast-approaching footsteps.

The sound of electrical zapping.

_Shit._

Marrow leaped out of the way just as a mechanically enhanced fist flew passed his face and he was met with a very, _very_ angry Harriet Bree.

Harriet turned towards the Faunus, sparks of electricity flickering in her rage-filled eyes.

"Traitor!" Harriet screamed, and she lunged towards Marrow. The Faunus stepped out of the way and made a beeline for the doors. The dark-skinned woman growled and bolted after him and slammed her fist into his shoulder, knocking him away from the exit.

"I can't stay here, Harriet! Ironwood's lost his mind!" Marrow shouted as he quickly stood to his feet. Harriet did not respond as she bolted towards him again, a punch aimed for his ribs.

Panicking, Marrow pointed his index finger at her and focused.

_"Stay!"_

The Ace-Op froze, mere inches from Marrow. Letting out a sigh of relief, Marrow tied the spare hoodie around his waist and grabbed his weapon and ran out of the Academy and towards the docking bases.

* * *

As expected, the area was empty. No soldier was in sight as Marrow made his way to an airship. He grasped the handle and opened it the door, only to stumble backwards in shock.

Kaskae stood in the airship, her arms crossed. Next to her was a taller, leaner Faunus with dark red hair and two dark red and white husky ears on his head. He had black paint under his eyes and he wore a red shirt under a white uniform jacket and navy blue pants. His green eyes glowed when he saw Marrow.

"About fucking time, Mars!" Bandit said, grinning. Marrow's tail wagged as he stepped onto the airship.

"Sorry. Harriet caught up to me and tried to stop me from leaving." Marrow replied, smiling sheepishly. Bandit chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you're all good, Marrow. You ready to go?" Kaskae asked, smiling. Marrow nodded. Kaskae's smile grew wider and she turned towards the pilot.

"Take us down to Mantle." Kaskae spoke, taking a seat on one of the benches in the airship. The pilot gave a thumbs up.

Marrow sat down on the bench across from Kaskae and Bandit, letting out a heavy breath as the airship began flying down towards Mantle.


	2. I tried so hard and got so far (But in the end, it doesn't even matter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow has successfully escaped Atlas, and searching for the Happy Huntresses is his main priority.
> 
> Thankfully, he doesn't need to look any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Bandit asked, his ears drooping with worry. Kaskae rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'll be fine." Marrow said, chuckling softly at his friends' behavior. "You guys should go home. It's late."

"Okay. Stay safe, Mars. Give us a call if you need anything, okay?" Bandit said, his ears perking up.

"Sure thing. See you two later." Marrow said, waving at the pair before turning and walking away from the airship that had landed.

* * *

Mantle was definitely hurting. Even with the heating grid up and running again, it was obvious that the former capital needed the help of Atlas in order to fix the outer walls along with better working conditions and zero Faunus labor. Both humans and Faunus should be doing the work, not just Faunus.

Marrow frowned sadly but continued walking. A few citizens glanced at him uneasily, but Marrow realized it wasn't him they were wary of. It was his weapon. Marrow untied the hoodie around his waist and slipped into an alley, out of sight of people on the street.

The Faunus unclipped the weapon off of his back and kneeled down. Marrow took off his jacket and removed the magnetic plate from it and attached it to the back of the white hoodie. He slipped the hoodie over his head and slid his arms through the sleeves.

After a few quick adjustments, Marrow had successfully created a cover for the weapon. His weapon was clipped to his back, and the torso of the black jacket covered the weapon, the sleeves crossing over Marrow's chest and tied together in a double knot. It wasn't the best cover, but it would at least put the citizens at ease.  
Walking out of the alley, Marrow resumed his search for the Huntresses.

* * *

Marrow stood at the gate of the eastern sector in Mantle. By the looks of it, the eastern sector was under construction at some point, but then when supplies stopped coming in, the site was left abandoned. Everything looked nearly finished, aside from the lack of proper roofing and such.

Sighing, Marrow opened the gate and stepped inside the site, letting the metal gate swing closed behind him with a clang.

"This is the place where I die." Marrow muttered as he began walking forward towards one of the tall buildings. Surprisingly, the heating grid had been installed and still ran functionally. The low hum caught Marrow's attention and he turned towards one of the grids that was running. He walked towards the sound and turned the corner. The heating grid was installed inside of a smaller building, most likely a home that had never been finished. He stepped inside, and his shoulders drooped at the blast of warm air that surrounded him.

A dusty white mattress lay in the corner of the room, and Marrow collapsed onto it, sighing. The surface was warm and inviting. Exhaustion had already dragged at Marrow's body and he unclipped his weapon and untied the jacket. Marrow placed the items next to the bed and yawned. He couldn't search for the Huntresses when he was practically sleepwalking.

Curling up, Marrow closed his blue eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

A prodding at his side lulled Marrow from his slumber and he let out a low groan of annoyance.

"Marrow. Get up."

That could _not_ have been who he thought it was.

Snapping his eyes open, Marrow's guess was confirmed as Winter Schnee knelt beside the mattress, gazing at him with a perplexed expression. Marrow's face was equally confused as he stared at his former commanding officer.

A thin scar ran over the bridge of Winter's nose that looked like it was almost done scarring. Winter wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Instead of Winter's hair being up in its usual bun, it was down in a loose braid.

"Yes, I know. I look different. Could you stop staring now?" Winter said, rolling her eyes. Marrow flinched and sat up.

"S-sorry, sorry!" the dog Faunus apologized.

"It's fine." Winter sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose slowly. "What are you doing here, Marrow? You're supposed to be with the Ace-Ops." 

"I...left. Ironwood's lost his mind. He blamed Qrow for Clover's death when it's obvious he was framed." Marrow sat against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Oh, good. I'm not the only one who sees it." Winter chuckled, sitting down. Marrow smiled faintly. He never truly got to see Winter's humorous side in the past, so it was nice to see her more laid back.

"Winter!"

A voice and then the clicking of a weapon being activated caused Marrow to stiffen as a blue-haired woman with amber eyes came into view, her crossbow staff aimed directly at Marrow's throat. He'd seen her at the victory party, but he could not remember her name.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the woman asked, her voice hard with hostility. Winter turned to look at the blue-haired woman and gave her a stern look.

"Lower your weapon, May. He's not a spy." Winter said. May made no move to drop her weapon. Her eyes narrowed.

"He's an Ace-Op."

" _Was_ an Ace-Op." Winter corrected. Marrow felt extremely uncomfortable and shifted slightly in his spot, looking away. May dropped her weapon (finally) and looked at Winter.

"If Robyn finds out that he isn't telling the truth, I'm shooting him in the throat and leaving him for the birds." May threatened, glaring at the white-haired woman, who returned the glare.

"So be it."

Marrow gulped.

* * *

Marrow could not help but curl his tail downward next to his leg at May's brief side glares as they waited for Robyn. Winter had made them stay in the room alone, given that Fiona and Joanna were apparently patrolling and Robyn was getting food.

If Marrow had dog ears, they would definitely be pressed down against his hair.

To pass the time, Marrow observed the room. It looked to be somewhat of a lounge room, a table was placed near the corner with a few folding chairs placed around it. There was a dusty couch placed against the wall with a coffee table in front of it. A staircase led up to the next floor, the steps looked sturdy enough. There was a lantern that sat on the table, and it was dimly lit, the light flickering every few seconds.

"Hey, Wags." 

Hearing Robyn's voice, Marrow looked up to see Robyn entering through the doorway with a backpack in her hands. Winter was right beside her.

"Hey, Robyn." Marrow greeted, waving. The blonde-haired woman walked up to Marrow and held her hand out as if it was an invitation for a handshake. The Faunus took it and looked Robyn in the eyes, trying to be brave, yet his racing pulse did not help in this situation.

"Tell me what happened. All of it." Robyn said, her gaze unreadable. Marrow let out a slow breath.

"Ironwood wasn't considering that Qrow had been framed for Clover's murder. He's lost his mind and the others are acting like it's completely normal. I couldn't stay there. So I left my uniform on my bed, grabbed my weapon and left. Two friends of mine flew down to Mantle with me on an airship. I'm not a spy. I want to help."

Throughout his explanation, the pale lilac aura that coated Robyn and Marrow's hands had shifted to green and did not change color. Pulling her hand away, Robyn turned toward May, who was glaring at Marrow through amber eyes.

"Don't kill him, May." Robyn said, smirking at the blue-haired huntress who rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some RWBY playlists on Spotify. Gimme song suggestions for some pairings. The pairings I have so far are
> 
> Schneewood Forest  
> Marrowgold  
> Snowbird  
> Fair Game  
> Greyhound (Harriet x Marrow)  
> WhiteRose  
> Bumbleby  
> Springthyme  
> Tauradonna (Shh I know it's toxic. I don't like it but I like the backstory mkay?)  
> Nuts n Dolts  
> Nuts n Bolts (Poly Weiss x Ruby x Penny)  
> Wishbone
> 
> There's apparently a ship called Atlesian Malamutes?? Is that Winter x Marrow or Weiss x Marrow??


End file.
